Archanna Onasi
Archanna Onasi was a rogue Jedi who lived twenty years after the Cold War. She is the only daughter of Master Liana Onasi and Archiban "Doc" Kimble. Archanna was hunted by the Imperial government and the Dark Council for being the daughter of Liana Onasi, the Jedi Master who decades before had killed both Darth Malgus and the Sith Emperor. Along with McKenzie Reynells, Reaghan Reynells, and her cousin Satyne Onasi, Archanna traveled back in time to save the 421st from an Imperial plot to destroy the members of the SIS battalion. Biography Early Life After the death of the 421st, Archanna was raised by her father, Archiban "Doc" Kimble. Doc chose to relocate to Telos IV to the Onasi Estate and raise Archanna along side her material grandparents Dasha Onasi and Orin Korr. He worked at the local hospital as a physician while Archanna was a youngling. When Archanna was three, she began to show signs of being powerful in the Force. Her cousin Seeha Onasi, now twenty and the only surviving Onasi member of the 421st, took it upon herself to teach the toddler so she wouldn't hurt herself or others. Training occurred at the Onasi Estate as to not draw attention to the Empire that the daughter of Liana Onasi lived. On The Run When Archanna was seven, a bounty hunter employed by the Dark Council tracked Archanna to Telos IV. A battle between the bounty hunter and Seeha broke out, and Seeha struck the bounty hunter down. Doc, terrified that the Dark Council would send more agents after his child, chose to leave Telos IV for the safety of the family. Seeha chose to accompany Doc to continue Archanna's training and help keep them both safe. Initially Doc refused, but eventually agreed. For the next decade, Doc, Seeha, and Archanna lived on ships and battle-torn planets, wherever Doc's jobs took him. Whenever people inquired, he passed Seeha off as his sister and Archanna as Seeha's daughter. Personality and Traits In keeping with a three hundred year old tradition, Archanna was named after both of her parents: "Arch" from her father's name Archiban, and "anna" from her mother's name Liana. She was given a second "N" in "anna" by mistake on her birth certificate, and Doc and Liana never had it corrected. Being raised by her father, Archanna shared elements of his personality, such as his sarcastic wit and bragging nature. But she also inherited his intelligence and desire to help others. However, people would go on to describe Archanna as being more like her mother than her father. Appearance Archanna looked identical to her mother, including hair and eye color. She wears her hair in a traditional padawan style out of respect for and memory of her mother. Powers and Abilities SWTOR Class and Spec Archanna is a Jedi Sage trained in the Telekinetics tree. Armor and Weapons Being hunted by the Imperial government and Dark Council for most of her life, Archanna never wore traditional Jedi robes. Even after travelling back in time to help prevent the death of the 421st, Archanna refused to wear Jedi robes. While she does carry a lightsaber on her, Archanna was trained to and prefers to use the Force to defend herself, concealing her Jedi training to the public. She did not become comfortable using a lightsaber in combat until she went back in time and fought alongside the 421st. Family *Liana Onasi - Mother *Archiban "Doc" Kimble - Father *Satyne Onasi - Cousin Category:Republic Characters Category:Suul-Onasi Legacy Category:Onasi Family Category:Alternate Future Republic